Coup de foudre à Lawrence
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic - "Le fils de Dean, Ben, fête son onzième anniversaire et, pour profiter de ce samedi après-midi, rien de mieux que de le passer en compagnie de ses jeunes ami(e)s. Dean va, alors, avec Lisa rencontrer les parents en cette belle journée et personne n'est à l'abri d'un coup de foudre, pas même Dean." [Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes ami(e)s,

Me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction qui se composera en 6 chapitres. Par contre, certains seront un peu plus court que d'autres (je n'ai pas relevé de défi concernant le nombre de mots - j'm'en excuse).

 **History :** Principalement centré Dean (Pour ceux qui me connaissent, c'est une marque de fabrique chez moi). La fic se concentre sur un coup de foudre parce que, bon sang, c'est tellement magique ce moment.

 _Je peux déjà prévenir de séparations "douloureuses" mais également d'un lemon dans le dernier chap' ! Bien sûr, je reste très langage cru mais ça ne change pas de mes autres fictions._

Je fais une petite dédicace à Pouna qui aurait dû me lire mais qui, avec autant d'inspiration pour nous concocter des OS/Fic, n'a pas eu le temps et je l'en excuse sans problème.

 **Aparté :** J'envisage de publier deux fois dans la semaine (même déroulement que Zombieland qui arrive à échéance d'ailleurs...) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (c'est toujours plaisant de vous lire).

Bref, bonne lecture,

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ **Coup de foudre à Lawrence**

 ***-* Chapitre un *-***

" _On dit parfois qu'un coup de foudre est la_

 _reconnaissance d'un sentiment qui existe déjà en nous"_

 **Samedi ; 14h13**

\- Non, non, Ben. Tu ne peux pas mettre une tenue banale ! Enfile moi plutôt cette petite chemise ! Garde ton jean et ton tee-shirt. Comment veux tu plaire à la gente féminine autrement ?

Son fils, Ben, le regarde de biais avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur ses vêtements.

\- C'est quoi la gente féminine ?

\- Les filles, Ben.

Ses yeux papillonnent et il enlève rapidement sa veste.

\- Je veux plaire à la gente féminine, Papa, alors je vais mettre la chemise.

\- Bien sûr que tu veux plaire aux filles, tu n'es pas un Winchester pour rien !

Ben se vêtit de la chemise et Dean l'aide à redresser le col. Puis, ce dernier l'observe, satisfait de son fils, et il lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vas toutes les faire fondre !

\- Comme Papa !

L'interpellé rit de bon cœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Les garçons ? Les premiers invités arrivent ! crie Lisa en bas des marches.

Ben écarquille les yeux, se dresse devant le miroir et redonne du volume à ses cheveux.

\- Stresse pas, tu es le plus beau !

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de son fils et il disparaît, dévalant les marches, surexcité. Dean le suit plus tranquillement et enlace sa conjointe dans le hall avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Il est nerveux, n'est ce pas ? demande Lisa en se lovant contre le torse du père.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est son premier anniversaire dans ce patelin, _bébé_. Bien sûr qu'il est nerveux.

Un dernier baiser sur son front et il se dirige vers l'entrée où la porte est déjà grande ouverte. Les présentations fusent, les adultes se saluent, certains plus réticents que d'autres de laisser leurs enfants mais le couple essaye d'être rassurant, sociable et poli. Dean rencontre Ash et Jo, parents du petit Théo, Cassie et Kévin, parents de Charles, Garth et Bess, parents de la petite Naomie et Crowley et Abbadon, parents de Chloé et Carla, sœurs jumelles. Ces derniers disparaissent très vite, heureux de retrouver leur intimité et de laisser leurs filles, Cassie et Kévin aussi. Cependant, Ash, Garth et Dean prennent le temps de discuter et de se connaître ainsi que les femmes entre elles pendant que les enfants commencent à jouer dans leur jardin.

\- Une bière sur la terrasse, les mecs ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne la proposerais jamais ! répond Ash avec humour.

Les adultes entrent dans la bâtisse et dégustent leur boisson à l'arrière.

\- C'est plutôt une belle baraque que vous avez là ! dit Ash en direction de Dean.

\- Ouais, et on est pas mal situé. C'était une bonne affaire.

\- Combien de mètres carrés ? demande Garth en levant un sourcil.

\- 100 à peu près et 1000 m² de terrain.

Les mecs hochent la tête et la conversation continue avec entrain. Deux nouveaux enfants font leur apparition, Fiona et Laurie. Au bout d'une heure de conversations, les adultes saluent leurs enfants et abandonnent le couple en leur souhaitant un bel après-midi avec ses garnements. Dean sourit et les salue en se promettant de les inviter à boire une nouvelle bière quand ils viendront les rechercher. Puis, il interpelle son fils alors que Lisa débarrasse les bouteilles sur la table de jardin.

\- Ouaip', Pa ?

\- Il reste qui à venir ? demande Dean calmement en scrutant les enfants faire du trampoline.

\- Et bien, le cousin et Claire, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là, elle habite à quelques mètres pourtant.

Dean lui serre l'épaule d'un geste qui se veut rassurant.

\- Ils ont peut-être eu un petit empêchement, elle ne va pas tarder.

\- J'espère !

Ben repart et le père sourit. Aucun doute, son fils est accroc à la petite Claire, vu les yeux pétillants qu'il avait en parlant d'elle. Il pourrait parier que c'est une petite blonde avec un visage d'ange, des pommettes tâchées de rousseur et des yeux bleus. Il sourit à nouveau mais pour lui-même cette fois. Evidemment, Sam n'était pas à l'heure mais, ça, il le savait. Son frère l'avait prévenu le matin même. Dean aide Lisa à préparer les desserts pour le goûter et le gâteaux avant que la sonnerie ne brise le silence. Dean embrasse sa conjointe avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Hey, Sam !

\- Salut, Dean !

Ils s'enlacent avec joie, heureux de se revoir. Un mois que la face de son frère n'a pas été visible ? Oui, il était content. Puis, son frère entre pour aller embrasser Lisa alors que Dean ébouriffe les cheveux de Gabriel.

\- Hey, garnement ! Tu sais qu'il est temps que tu te coupes les cheveux, tu veux sérieusement ressembler à ton horrible père ?

\- Maman veut pas que je les coupe tant que je n'arrête pas de manger des sucreries. dit il d'une moue boudeuse.

Dean rit en le laissant entrer et il entend la voix de Sam gronder dans leur direction.

\- Et maman a bien raison, Gab', tu te rends compte que tu vas finir diabétique avec tout ce que tu manges !

\- Allez, Père Sam fait son grand retour. ricane Dean.

Gabriel se retourne pour lancer un clin d'œil à son oncle.

\- Et toi, Sam ? Tu sais qu'à force de manger de la bouffe verte, tu vas bientôt te transformer en lapin ? continue Dean.

Gabriel lève ses doigts derrière son crâne et il sort deux dents. Très belle imitation du lièvre se dit Dean en mimant rapidement la même chose sous le regard faussement outré de Sam. Puis, Gabriel part rejoindre ses amis et les adultes se posent autour de la table de jardin, une bière à la main en jetant un œil aux loulous. Les discussions vont bon train, remplies de rires et de bourrasques. Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et Dean se lève.

\- T'inquiètes, _bébé_ , je m'en occupe, ça doit être les parents de Claire.

Il se dirige confiant vers la porte et l'ouvre dans un sourire qui se veut chaleureux. Pourtant, très vite, son sourire disparaît. Pas parce que la personne n'est pas la bienvenue mais parce qu'elle est… Parce qu'il est méga beau et, que, Dean ne s'attendait juste pas à ça.

\- Euh.. Bon..Bonjour. Je.. Je suis le papa de Claire et je...je sais que je suis en retard...

L'homme en face de lui bégaye, bute sur les mots, semblant aussi mal à l'aise que Dean. Il se masse la nuque et Dean remarque de longs doigts fins et graciles.

\- C'est.. C'était ma femme qui devait.. et.. et elle a eu un.. imprévu. Il.. Il a fallu que je m'organise et..

Il se mord la lèvre, voulant se reprendre, et Dean est juste obnubilé par ce geste. Il relève les yeux en entendant un raclement de gorge et il se noie dans des pupilles bleus océans. Son cœur rate un battement et il se mord les lèvres à son tour, fébrile.

\- Euh… Mr Winchester ? Est ce que Ben est là ?

Il reprend un peu ses esprits grâce à la petite Claire positionnée à côté de son père. Il s'écarte de l'entrée sans dire un seul mot et la petite s'éclipse rapidement, pas gênée de rentrer dans la bâtisse qu'elle ne connaît pas mais gênée de rester avec ces deux adultes principalement à cause du changement d'atmosphère et de la tension qui règne entre eux. Dean se retourne à nouveau vers le père et son cerveau cesse toujours de fonctionner.

\- Bien.. Je.. Je m'excuse encore.. Je viendrais la chercher un.. un peu plus tard.. Je.. Par..Pardon.

L'homme commence à s'éloigner et, cette fois, Dean reprend le contrôle de son corps en s'avançant vers le perron.

\- Pa..Pardon ! Euh.. Le papa de Claire, tu.. euh.. C'est quoi ton nom ?

L'interpellé se retourne vers l'interlocuteur en se massant la nuque à nouveau et il le fixe en levant un sourcil.

\- Je.. Emmanuel.. Mon nom est Emmanuel.

\- Ça fait gay, non ?

Dean se pétrifie sur place en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Gay ? Franchement, très bonne première impression !

\- Euh.. Je n'y ai jamais.. pensé.

Au tour de Dean de se masser la nuque, très embarrassé. Il allait s'excuser mais l'homme, Emmanuel, reprend la parole.

\- Mon deuxième prénom est Castiel.. Si.. Si vous préférez..

\- Je.. Ouais.. J'aime beaucoup.

Un silence gênant s'ensuit et Dean sait qu'Emma.. que Castiel est sur le point de partir mais Dean, Dean, ne veut pas qu'il parte, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. A l'entendre, il resterait seulement des heures à juste le regarder et c'était… vraiment étrange cette sensation. Castiel lève la main pour le saluer mais Dean le coupe dans son geste.

\- Une bière ?... Je… Une bière, ça..ça te dit ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu..euh.. bien sûr. Je veux pas te forcer ni rien si tu as…

\- Oui, je..je veux bien. le coupe Castiel dans un sourire tellement grand que ses yeux semblent briller.

Ce dernier s'approche de Dean qui n'a pas bougé du perron. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvent l'un et l'autre face à face et aucun ne semble vouloir faire de gestes de peur de briser le lien qui semble s'unir entre eux.

\- Je.. Je suis Dean. finit il par dire en s'arrêtant de respirer.

\- Hello, Dean.

Sa voix.. Ses yeux, son visage tendre, ses cheveux en brosse décoiffés et sa voix.. Cet homme avait un truc, un truc de différent, de spécial et Dean se promet de trouver le "pourquoi réagit il ainsi". Il s'écarte un peu en balançant sa main vers l'entrée.

\- Je.. Si tu veux entrer, Cas.

\- Cas ?

\- Tu.. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, si, j'aime beaucoup Dean.

L'interpellé rougit franchement alors qu'il suit l'invité qui entre dans la demeure. Il scrute l'environnement, admirant les cadres à sa gauche et, d'un mouvement, il s'écarte en pointant du doigt la femme sur la photo.

\- Votre… Ta femme ?

\- Conjointe.. Nous sommes pas..euh..mariés.

Étrangement, honteusement même, il aurait eu envie de dire qu'il était célibataire mais, franchement, ça n'avait aucun sens, hein ? Cas était lui-même marié apparemment et.. et de toute façon, il n'avait même pas à se poser de questions vu qu'il était en couple. Il était fidèle ! Sur ce point, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard perçant de cet homme parce que, au niveau de ses pensées, il n'y avait plus aucune fidélité. S'imaginant sans cesse le goût des lèvres devant lui. Lèvres qui viennent justement de se faire mordre par des dents blanches et Dean n'arrive pas à se défaire de cette vision.

\- Je.. Je suis également en couple avec..la maman de Claire. semble t'il devoir se justifier face à sa réaction.

\- Je.. Je l'avais deviné. C'est.. c'est bien..

Castiel hoche la tête en évitant de le regarder, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Bon sang, à cet instant, Dean en oublie la raison de sa venue, ensorcelé par la beauté de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu.. Tu as une belle maison. brise Castiel dans un murmure.

\- Je.. Merci.. Je suis sûr que la tienne est aussi… belle.

Que venait il de dire ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, il parle de maison, non ?

\- Je.. Elle ne ressemble pas à..

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé sursaute en entendant la voix de Lisa et il la voit apparaître en entrant dans le salon. Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant Castiel, elle s'approche et lui fait la bise. Bise que sa victime ne semble pas vraiment apprécier.

\- Je.. Euh.. Lisa, je te présente Castiel, le.. le papa de Claire. Cas, voici Lisa, ma.. ma copine.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demande Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean lève les siens en même temps que Castiel.

\- Pas.. Non, pas du tout ! s'écrie ce dernier surprenant les deux autres adultes. Pardon, non, je ne connais pas, Dean.

\- D'accord. D'accord. dit Lisa en balançant ses mains pour le rassurer.

Celle ci fixe Dean qui s'essaye à un sourire charmeur mais son corps semble y faire attraction alors elle reporte son attention sur l'arrivant qui regarde partout sauf vers elle et Dean.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Et Dean est sur le point de se frapper le crâne. La bière, bon sang, voilà pourquoi ce dieu était dans sa maison. Tout son cerveau semble, enfin, reprendre possession de son corps.

\- Il est venu boire une bière. Viens, Cas, je vais te présenter mon frère, Sam.

Son bras trouve naturellement sa place autour de ses épaules et il l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Il frissonne en sentant le corps contre lui mais il essaye de penser à autre chose, non, il se force à penser à autre chose. Il ne pense pas à ce corps fin et, pourtant, indéniablement musclé. Pas du tout.

\- Hey, Sam !

L'interpellé se lève en souriant à l'attention du nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour, je suis le petit frère de ce grand abruti !

\- Sam !

Et Castiel rit, achevant encore plus Dean. Rire chaleureux et subtil, un régale pour les oreilles. Dean se promet de tout faire pour l'entendre encore et encore.

\- Sam, voici Castiel, le père de Claire.

\- Emmanuel. reprend Castiel dans un souffle.

Sam lève un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ouais, Emmanuel mais je préfère Castiel. Appelle le comme tu veux, frérot !

\- Euh.. Ok.. Enchanté, alors, Emmanuel.

Dean soupire faisant sourire ce dernier puis, celui-ci se fait inviter à s'asseoir alors que Lisa revient avec un pack de bière fraîche. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table et la conversation commence à partir vers la vie de cet Emmanuel, sous le regard étonnement curieux de Dean.

\- Ma conjointe, Még, est infirmière, elle a été appelé ce midi, elle n'a donc pas pu s'occuper de Claire. C'est pour cette raison que je suis en retard.

\- Parce que tu travaillais aussi ? s'interroge Lisa en buvant son thé.

\- Je.. Je suis écrivain et.. j'avais de l'inspiration, j'ai pas vu.. le temps défiler alors..

Dean l'imagine installé sur un bureau en acajou, des tonnes de feuilles éparpillées autour de lui, un crayon sur son oreille, un autre dans la bouche, ses yeux fixés sur un ordinateur. Magnifique image. Il devait voir ça.

\- Dean ? appelle Sam en haussant les sourcils.

Le-dit Dean lève les yeux sur son frère en stoppant sa bière qui allait trouver sa place sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais ?

\- Euh.. Lisa vient de te demander de l'aider à préparer la table pour le dessert. Tu.. Ça va ?

Dean jette un œil vers Castiel et il rougit… Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cet homme le rendait toute chose sans qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier rougit aussi et repose trop vite son regard sur Sam qui n'a pas loupé l'échange.

\- Je.. Ouais, j'y vais.

Dean s'éloigne rapidement et rejoint Lisa dans la cuisine affairée à sortir une tarte du four. Dean dresse la table rapidement et aide sa.. copine a remplir le gâteau en chocolat de bougies.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Dean ?

Et voilà qu'il sursaute à nouveau, il frappe son pied sur un placard et il beugle dans sa barbe en se maudissant d'être aussi à cran.

\- Dean ?

Lisa a sa main sur son épaule et le regarde avec tendresse et inquiétude. Il souffle en expirant tout l'air de ses poumons avant de se frotter le visage d'une main.

\- J'sais pas, j'suis tendu, c'est tout. J'suis aussi stressé que Ben.

\- Dean… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est cet Emmanuel, hein ? Tu le connais, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'assure que non, Lisa.

Elle reprend le remplissage des bougies tout en scrutant par la fenêtre les deux adultes assis à table, parlant vivement.

\- Ne me ment pas, Dean. Tu l'appelles Cas, tu parles peu, dans les nuages et tu le regardes beaucoup. C'est un ex ?

Dean déglutit difficilement. Un ex, certainement pas, mais il était à présent persuadé qu'il n'arriverait pas à oublier ce visage. Même là, alors qu'il ne le voit pas, il n'est pas rassuré de le savoir loin de lui alors que, merde, il vient à peine de le rencontrer. Rencontrer ? Un bien grand mot, il ne connaît rien de ce mec à part qu'il a une fille et une meuf et qu'il est écrivain. Information assez moindre pour ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Il se masse la nuque, gêné. Comment dire à sa copine qu'il ressent des trucs sans que ça paraisse malsain et proche de l'infidélité ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression que c'est mon meilleur pote, tu vois, que mes soirées pizzas-bières-football américains doivent se passer avec lui, tu comprends ?

\- Pas… vraiment mais je suppose que c'est… normal. essaye t'elle en continuant de fixer la fenêtre.

Venait il de dire quelque chose de mal ? Lisa soupire et un sourire qui semble forcé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais les rejoindre, je vais terminer de dresser la table de toutes ses cochonneries !

Dean hoche la tête sur le point d'enlacer sa partenaire mais elle s'éclipse vers la table à manger avec le gâteau. Il se frotte le visage à nouveau et se dirige vers la terrasse. Lorsqu'il y arrive, il remarque Castiel et Sam en plein fous rires et, automatiquement, son corps s'installe sur la chaise à côté du père de Claire, chaise que Lisa avait prise au début.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demande t'il en prenant sa bière posée sur le bord de la table.

\- Tu savais qu'Emma… que Cas n'a jamais vu de films ?

Dean se retourne vivement vers Castiel en haussant les sourcils et le sourire de ce dernier semble se moquer de lui-même.

\- Sérieux, Cas ? Même pas le seigneur des anneaux ?

Il rit et Dean sent son cœur gonflé de joie.

\- Sam m'a dit que tu me reprocherais justement de ne pas avoir vu ce film en priorité.

\- C'est un classique, Cas ! Tu sais que tu me déçois !

Il regrette ses paroles vu le regard triste que Cas dépose sur lui mais il se reprend vite en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

\- Va falloir que tu viennes à la maison pour qu'on se fasse une soirée entière de seigneur des anneaux avec des tas de pop-corns et de bières !

Là, _là_ , le regard et le sourire de ce Castiel éblouissent le cœur de Dean, il est même persuadé que cet éclat se répercute sur chaque brin d'herbe, chaque branche d'arbres. Il est juste éblouissant. Un raclement de gorge oblige les intéressés à fixer leur regard sur cette personne, Sam, qui semble absolument mal à l'aise vu le sourire timide qu'il fait à chacun. Dean rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite et il remarque Castiel dans le même état, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Ce dernier tousse avant de demander :

\- Est ce que je peux emprunter les toilettes ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, la porte au fond du couloir qui s'trouve à l'entrée.

Dean le regarde se lever et s'éloigner avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son frère qui vient de se pencher sur la table.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Dean ! Je te connais ! C'est quoi ces regards ? Ces sourires ? Tu es avec Lisa, Dean, déconne pas !

La claque, violente et destructrice, que son frère vient de lui mettre. Bien sûr qu'il est avec Lisa, bien sûr que c'est un copain digne, fidèle et aimant. Il le sait, il le savait, il était comme ça ce matin encore et, depuis… Depuis, il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'un épisode de mauvais goût, que sa vie n'était qu'un leurre. Il était passé à côté de… _ça_. Castiel semblait être la révélation, sa révélation.

\- Je.. Je sais… déclare t'il d'une voix cassée.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Franchement ? C'était possible, un coup de foudre ? Pour un homme en plus ? Et Ben, dans tout ça, Lisa ? Pourrait il tout abandonner alors que c'était sans aucun doute une passade… Une passade ? Il essaye juste de se donner des excuses parce que, non, ce qu'il semble ressentir n'a rien d'une foutue passade. C'est plus profond, plus réel, plus…

\- A TABLE, LES ENFANTS ! LES DESSERTS SONT PRÊTS ! hurle Lisa en s'appuyant sur la baie vitrée.

Le calme devient bruyant, les jeunes hurlant à droite à gauche, entrant dans la maison, surexcités sous les regards amusés des garçons. Ben vient enlacer son père alors qu'il tient la main de Claire dans sa paume, la jeune enfant rougissante et ils s'éclipsent tous les deux dans la demeure vite suivi par les deux frères. Dean remarque que Castiel aide Lisa à installer les jeunes et à les servir, joyeux. Son cœur rate un nouveau battement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ce mec ? Il est sorcier vaudou ou quoi ? L'homme de ses pensées lèvent les yeux vers lui et il tente un léger sourire auquel Dean répond très vite. C'est étrange mais il a l'impression de le connaître, de "fusionner" avec lui. Il se positionne à côté de lui et l'aide à remplir les assiettes, grimaçant pour faire rire les enfants et lui par la même occasion. Ils se cherchent, se taquinent gentiment en oubliant Lisa et Még, ils rient, échangent des paroles amusantes, sincères, jouant avec les plus jeunes. Ils se découvrent et l'un comme l'autre ne semblent pas dérouté par cette rapide proximité, comme si le destin les avait amené à se rencontrer, comme s'ils étaient destinés.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people !

Voici, voilà, le deuxième volet de cette petite fiction qui suit cette folle journée !

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre deux *-***

" _Le coup de foudre est un_ _cœur_

 _à la craie qui jamais ne s'efface"_

 **Samedi ; 16h47**

\- WHAOUH ! Papa ! Regarde ! C'est la série de mes rêves !

Dean sourit devant l'air enfantin et ravi de son fils. Il se penche un peu pour apercevoir l'objet d'autant de convoitise: _Supernatural Saison 1_. Ah oui ! Cela lui revient. Depuis combien de temps son fils le lui demande ? Merci à Gabriel !

\- Tu en as de la chance, mon garçon ! Demain, c'est journée canap' alors ?

\- Oh ouais ! T'es trop cool, Pa !

L'interpellé ébouriffe ses cheveux en n'arrêtant pas de sourire tandis que Ben ouvre le paquet de Claire avec acharnement. Castiel sourit en regardant le bazar que Ben fait, éparpillant partout le paquet cadeau alors que sa fille est rouge pivoine. Dean observe l'expression sur le visage de son fils et il manque de partir dans un fou rire quand il voit sa mine confite.

\- Euh.. Merci, Claire.

Castiel semble heureux et son fils sourit en embrassant sur la joue la jeune fille qui rougit d'autant plus. Dean se penche pour regarder le livre qu'il a dans les mains. Sérieusement ? Un livre sur les étoiles ? L'hôte lève la tête vers le brun de ses rêves -depuis son arrivée- et il hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est un livre sur les astres lunaires. Ben pourra venir à la maison s'il souhaite observer les étoiles, Claire a un télescope dans sa chambre. C'est très intéressant.

Dean sourit, pas étonné que son invité est pensé à ce cadeau. Encore une fois, il a l'impression de le connaître et il sait, il sent que ce mec n'a rien d'un débile, qu'il est cultivé et curieux. Un pur intello comme son frère. Aussi surprenant, Dean s'imagine bien étendu sur un drap à côté du télescope alors que Cas observe les étoiles, installé confortablement entre ses jambes. Pur fantasme ! Fantasme ? Non, non, un fantasme, c'est quand y'a du sexe pour Dean et… bon sang, il… Non ! Pas de sexe entre homme, non, non, non !

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée. dit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel papillonne de joie comme si l'invitation qu'il venait de proposer était adressé à Dean et non à son fils. C'est peut-être le cas ? Dean espère bien que oui. Ce dernier reprend le fil et regarde son fils déballer le reste de ses cadeaux, heureux. Décidément, cet anniversaire est réussi autant pour le père que le fils du Winchester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes repartent dehors, jouer à divers jeux alors que Dean propose une séance de billard aux deux hommes. Ils descendent vers le sous-sol et l'hôte allume la lumière. Une grande pièce lumineuse se présente devant eux, remplie d'une table de billard, d'un baby foot, d'un mini-bar et d'un coin détente avec une banquette. Le chic du chic. Castiel reste ébahi et caresse du bout des doigts le comptoir du bar.

\- C'est magnifique, Dean.

La sensation que ressent l'interpellé est juste hors norme, il est heureux, fier et son égo se trouve gonflé à bloc.

\- J'aime dire que c'est mon espace privé. Lisa ne vient jamais ici.

\- Tu lui interdis ? questionne Cas en cessant tout mouvement.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons juste qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'être là.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel tout en prenant une queue de billard et se met à préparer la partie. Castiel s'installe sur la banquette incroyablement moelleuse et un soupir de satisfaction sort de ses lèvres. Dean déglutit face au son involontairement sensuel alors qu'il prend place derrière le bar pour en sortir trois verres qu'il remplit de whisky. Si un jour il en a l'occasion, il lui ferait l'amour sur cette banquette… Non mais, à quoi pensait il ? Ne venait il pas de dire que le sexe entre homme était à bannir ?! Ses résolutions ont changé radicalement.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment chouette, Dean.

Il se noie dans les iris bleus, subjugué par tant de beauté. _C'est pas l'endroit qui est chouette, c'est toi, Cas._ pense Dean en se léchant la lèvre.

\- Bon, on se la fait cette partie ?

Tous deux reprennent conscience de leur environnement, Castiel s'installe à côté de Sam alors que Dean tend les verres vers leurs propriétaires. Il prend une queue et en donne une à Cas.

\- Tu connais le billard, Cas ?

L'interpellé rougit vivement et les deux frères haussent un sourcil.

\- Sérieux, Cas ? Tu faisais quoi dans ta jeunesse ? Le billard, c'est la base !

\- Je..J'étudiais.

\- "Evidemment !" sourit Dean en buvant une gorgée de liquide ambre. "Commence, Sam, je vais me mettre avec Cas."

\- Evidemment ! balance Sam en se positionnant devant le triangle.

Les deux autres adultes le dévisagent en comprenant parfaitement son ironie. Pourtant, aucun ne réplique et ils observent le jeu commencer. Sam entre une balle jaune dans le trou et Dean se place à côté de Castiel.

\- Tu vois, là ? Sam vient de faire tomber une boule jaune donc nous devons faire tomber les rouges, nous, d'accord ?

Castiel hoche la tête en regardant Sam frapper une boule jaune qui ricoche sur les bords mais qui reste finalement sur la table. Dean balance sa tête vers le jeu pour faire comprendre à Cas que c'est son tour. Ce dernier se place devant une boule rouge et essaye de copier les gestes de Sam précédemment.

\- Non. Attends !

Dean colle son torse contre le dos de Cas et l'entoure de ses bras, son souffle sur sa nuque. Puis, il se penche légèrement en empoignant la queue, enroulant ses doigts sur ceux du joueur.

\- Tu vises le trou, ton index et ton pouce sur le haut de la queue, tes autres doigts en dessous. Tu empoignes bien de ton autre main le centre de la queue et tu frappes en jouant avec ta force. Pas besoin d'en mettre de trop, il suffit de savoir quel trou tu veux viser, _okey_ ?

Il aurait été tenté de rester dans cette position le temps de toute la partie. Il pouvait renifler la douce odeur de l'invité, sentir la chaleur de son corps, goûter les courbes parfaites de son dos, de ses hanches, de ses fesses. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur de son partenaire, son souffle irrégulier emplit d'un désir inavouable. Pourtant, il s'éloigne et, alors que son verre trouve naturellement sa place entre ses lèvres, il surprend le regard choqué de son frère vers lui. Il se force à ne rien laisser paraître mais il ne cesse de vouloir se coller à nouveau vers Castiel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier vient de frapper la boule qui se love dans le trou et il se relève, satisfait, en regardant Dean, ses joues légèrement rouges. Dean prend sa place derrière une autre boule et frappe sans que celle ci n'arrive à destination, il se mord la lèvre.

\- Serais tu perturbé, _grand frère_ ?

Le-dit grand frère donne une tape sur le crâne de son cadet.

\- A toi de jouer au lieu de dire des conneries !

La suite de la partie est amusante, chacun s'envoient des piques, sans doute grâce à l'alcool ingurgité depuis l'après-midi. L'hôte se surprend souvent à admirer les courbes de Castiel quand celui-ci se penche pour frapper et il espère que ce dernier en fait autant quand c'est à son tour. Leur équipe gagne la première partie. Dean resserre les verres de Whisky alors qu'ils entament une deuxième partie mais cette fois, Dean fait équipe tout seul. Castiel est plutôt bon, ratant rarement les trous, comme s'il était né pour jouer à ce jeu. Dean est de plus en plus nul, insultant le taux d'alcool dans son sang sous le regard amusé de Cas. Puis, il fait l'erreur d'envoyer la boule noire dans le trou et il s'insulte de tous les noms tandis que les deux autres adultes terminent de vider la table de toutes les boules. La porte s'ouvre et la tête de Lisa passe par l'entrebâillement.

\- Ash et Jo viennent d'arriver.

\- Ok, _bé_..Lisa, dis à Ash de descendre !

La porte se referme alors que Dean se penche sur le baby-foot.

\- Et ça, Cas, tu sais en jouer ?

L'interpellé range sa queue et observe le-dit objet, curieux. Pas besoin d'avoir un bac+5 pour comprendre que l'invité n'y a jamais joué. Il lui explique les règles alors qu'Ash descend les rejoindre en s'extasiant devant la pièce. Puis, il les rejoint et une partie énergique s'enclenche. Sam et Ash ensemble, Dean et Cas de l'autre. Garth apparaît ensuite, Crowley également vite suivi de Kévin. Finalement, plusieurs parties en découlent et ce ne fut que vers 19h que les garçons prennent conscience qu'il est temps de rentrer. Dean raccompagne les invités, Ben les remercie avec un bonheur enfantin. Bonheur que Dean ressent également. C'était réellement une excellente journée, Dean peut la classer dans son top 5. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne reste que Dean, Sam, Lisa, Castiel et les trois loustiques qui jouent à chat perché sur le trottoir en attendant que les adultes finissent de discuter.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps que je m'en aille également. intervient Cas tandis que Lisa donne une veste à Claire.

Sam et lui se serrent la main, Lisa lui fait la bise et son frère, Gabriel et elle disparaissent à l'intérieur prétextant un nettoyage des locaux, au plus grand bonheur des deux adultes. Dean sourit à son encontre, désirant plus que tout qu'il reste à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- A trois pâtés de maison.

Castiel pose sa main sur son dos et l'entraîne un peu plus vers la route. Puis, il lève le doigt et montre une petite maison en contrebas où seul un bout de façade est visible.

\- La petite maison avec les volets rouges, c'est la nôtre. Tu vois, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques mètres. sourit Cas en bougeant son pouce timidement pour caresser l'omoplate de Dean.

Un geste quasiment invisible mais que Dean comprend parfaitement. Ce qu'il ressent pour Cas n'est pas à sens unique. Il se retient de respirer alors qu'il se retourne vers le magnifique visage en face de lui.

\- Alors il y a de grandes chances que je débarque avec des bières et les DVDs du seigneur des anneaux, Cas.

\- Ce serait avec joie de te faire visiter ma demeure, Dean.

L'interlocuteur penche un peu le visage vers son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

\- J'en meurs d'envie, Cas.

Un léger silence s'ensuit, laissant les deux hommes se dévorer du regard. Puis, Castiel lève la main pour dire au revoir mais Dean ne souhaite pas serrer sa paume comme un banal adieu que l'on ne fait qu'à des connaissances, des gens avec qui nous ne sommes pas proches. La chaleur de sa main ne va pas lui suffire, il le sait, alors il fait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. Il enlace Castiel dans ses bras, une main au ras de sa nuque, l'autre au centre du dos, son visage collé contre la chevelure, son souffle glissant contre la nuque, et il inspire, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il ne veut jamais oublier. Castiel répond à l'étreinte dans un soupir de bien-être.

\- On se voit très vite, n'est ce pas, Dean ? murmure Cas à son oreille.

\- Plus vite que tu ne le crois, Cas.

L'un comme l'autre s'éloigne tant pour se donner contenance, que pour éviter d'être les principaux acteurs des ragots du voisinage. Castiel appelle Claire qui se chamaille gentiment avec le fils de Dean et, dans un dernier échange de regard, ils se sourient avant que l'invité ne s'éloigne.

\- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Cas ! crie Dean en les regardant partir.

Un dernier regard et un dernier sourire dans sa direction avant que Dean décide de rentrer dans sa maison, son fils à ses côtés.

\- Tu connais le papa de Claire ? demande Ben en ouvrant la porte.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois a t'il entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui ? Non, il ne le connaît pas mais ouais, il compte bien le revoir pour justement apprendre à le connaître !

\- Non, Ben, je ne connais pas Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça alors que son prénom, c'est Emmanuel ?

Pourquoi les enfants sont ils aussi curieux ? _Parce que j'aime pas Emmanuel et qu'il a une tête à avoir le nom d'un ange, voilà pourquoi !_

\- Ça sonne mieux sur lui, c'est tout.

\- Alors, je pourrais me faire appeler Esteban, moi ? Comme c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Il sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux à présent totalement décoiffés de son fils.

\- Non, c'est ton oncle qui a choisi ce deuxième prénom et je ne l'ai jamais accepté ! Alors, tu restes Ben parce que c'est le prénom que ta mère et moi avons choisi !

A priori son explication satisfait son fils puisqu'il change radicalement de sujet.

\- On reste devant la télé, demain alors ? On peut commencer ce soir ! Tu vas adorer les acteurs ! Y'en a un qui te ressemble !

\- D'accord, fiston, pour demain. Ce soir, Sam reste dîné avec Gab donc pas de téloches, _capiche_ ?

\- Capiche !

Puis, Ben retrouve Gabriel et ils montent tous deux à l'étage laissant les trois adultes dans la cuisine. Dean voit bien que Lisa est distante, sur la réserve, prête à exploser à la moindre contrariété alors il essaye d'être l'amant le plus dévoué, aidant au maximum, se chargeant de la cuisine, de l'apéro, obligeant sa copine à se reposer. Sam l'aide en cuisine et ils prennent l'apéritif tous les deux à l'intérieur alors que Dean se charge de cuire des pâtes et des cordons bleus. Il s'humecte les lèvres en posant son verre de whisky, ses pensées tournées autour d'un homme brun aux yeux trop bleus. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de sentiments en très peu de temps et aussi forts. Encore maintenant, il…

\- Arrête de cogiter, Dean.

Sam ferme les portes battantes de la cuisine pour se retrouver dans l'intimité.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? chuchote t'il en s'approchant de son frère.

Dean ferme les yeux, les ouvre à nouveau, prend son verre, boit une gorgée et fixe le paysage à travers la fenêtre tout en posant le bas de son dos contre le plan de travail.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai...

Il soupire et se frotte le visage, incertain sur la façon de se dévoiler. Son frère se pose à côté de lui, attendant patiemment que son aîné trouve les mots, ne voulant en aucun cas le brusquer.

\- Tu sais que je suis sociable, blagueur, un peu lourd sur les bords, faut l'dire. Tu te souviens quand on était plus jeune ? J'étais un dragueur invétéré, sautant sur tout ce qui bougeait et puis, j'ai rencontré Lisa. Elle m'a freiné, m'a donné envie de créer ma vie de famille, d'avoir un enfant alors que, merde, j'étais loin de me sentir prêt à avoir un gosse, Sammy ! Mais, douze ans à me sentir libre, heureux, satisfait, fier de ma vie construite jusqu'ici. J'ai un boulot de mécano au top, un enfant génial, une belle baraque, des amis en or, un frère extraordinaire alors sérieux, qu'est ce qu'y pourrait me manquer ?

Il coupe son monologue en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Puis, Cas.. Emmanuel qui fait irruption dans ma vie derrière cette porte. Physiquement, putain, Sammy, j'ai craqué… J'sais pas, c'est… un coup de foudre, peut-être ? N'empêche que, quand j'ai ouvert cette putain de porte, j'étais… tétanisé et, en même temps, heureux. C'est bizarre. Cet aprèm', j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître, de… fusionner avec lui, comme si...comme si c'était une évidence, qu'il était _une partie de moi oubliée_.

Il se mord la lèvre en se redressant pour retourner les cordons avant de retrouver sa place sauf que, cette fois ci, ses yeux sont rivés dans ceux de son frère.

\- Et, maintenant, en m'interrogeant, je sais ce qui me manquait. J'aime Lisa, tu le sais, mais sans doute comme une meilleure amie, une petite sœur, j'en sais rien comme quoi, mais n'empêche que ce que je ressens là, c'est plus grand, plus puissant, plus… beau. finit il dans un murmure.

Il se masse la nuque en attendant la sentence de son frère tout en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre. Sans aucun doute que son frère va le haïr parce qu'il avoue clairement que sa vie de famille n'est qu'une mascarade mais à quoi bon le nier ? Il n'arrive pas à se défaire de la sensation qu'il ressent pour Castiel.

\- Tu sais qu'il a également une vie de famille, Dean ? dit Sam d'une petite voix pleine de tendresse et de compassion.

\- Je sais mais… je crois qu'il a ressenti la même chose pour moi.. Je peux pas l'expliquer mais… c'est pas mon imagination, Sammy.

\- Je sais, Dean. J'ai assisté à de nombreux échanges entre vous et, oui, ce que tu ressens n'est pas à sens unique.

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens le temps qu'il se racle la gorge.

\- Sauf qu'il faut que vous pensiez aux enfants. A ce que j'ai vu, Ben et Claire s'apprécient beaucoup… Et puis, tu as Lisa aussi. Elle a besoin d'explications, Dean.

L'interpellé se mord la lèvre.

\- Je ne compte pas faire mon bâtard avec elle, Sammy. De toute façon, je ne me vois pas continuer avec elle, maintenant… C'est horrible, n'est ce pas ?

Sam hausse les épaules en jouant avec son verre pratiquement vide.

\- Ce n'est pas horrible. Personne ne décide pour qui tomber amoureux, Lisa est juste celle qui t'a sauvé de l'enfer dans lequel tu t'embarquais. Peut-être que tu te sentais redevable envers elle et que tu as cru qu'elle t'était destinée. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Dean.

\- T'es entrain de me dire que je suis amoureux d'un mec que je viens à peine de rencontrer, ça paraît absurde !

\- Tu trouves que ça l'est ?

Il se laisse le temps de finir sa boisson pour cogiter à sa question.

\- Ça devrait me paraître absurde mais… je crois que tu as raison. Je.. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui. Je… J'ai peur, Sammy.

\- L'amour ne va pas sans peur. Je te conseille juste d'y aller par étape, Dean. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire, d'accord ?

Dean hoche la tête en se remettant derrière les fourneaux, réfléchissant aux paroles de son cadet. Puis, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les portes, Dean se retourne.

 _\- Hé_ , Sammy. Je… Merci pour..

\- Je suis ton frère, Dean. Peu importe tes choix, je serais toujours là.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Chapitre trois et, sans doute, le plus "difficile" : Séparation oblige (hé, oui..). En espérant qu'il corresponde à vos attentes, donnez moi vos avis.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre trois *-***

" _J'eus le coup de foudre, un petit tremblement de terre,_

 _une tempête dans le cœur, une avalanche d'étoiles et de lumière"_

 **Dimanche ; 09h06**

Dean se lève et part dans la salle d'eau machinalement. La soirée de la veille avait continué d'une façon des plus étranges. Comme si la révélation sur ces sentiments avaient détruit tout son foyer. Lisa avait été silencieuse, Sam avait été distant et lui, lui ne causait pas plus. Ou du moins, causait moins que d'habitude. Heureusement que les enfants avaient rempli le silence par des hurlements et des rires, autrement, ils auraient pu entendre une mouche volée. Il n'avait pas pu discuter avec Lisa, elle s'était endormie rapidement alors que, lui, il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil au bout de deux heures. Est ce que Cas avait bien dormi ? Ou avait il pensé à lui comme il l'avait fait ? Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, se brosse les dents et repart vers la chambre pour s'habiller. Lisa est assise sur le lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant une explication rationnelle sur son comportement de la veille. Sauf que rien n'était rationnel, encore moins ses réactions d'aujourd'hui même. Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître de ses songes, ni de son cœur. Tout semblait encore plus clair ce matin. Il devait en parler, quitter Lisa, se retrouver avec lui-même. Il ne voulait plus jouer la comédie. Il finit de s'habiller et son regard se pose sur la femme devant lui.

\- Lisa, je…

\- Tu quoi ? Bon sang, Dean, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'as fait aucun effort hier envers moi alors que tu as bien vu que j'étais distante ! A croire que tu t'en fiches de ce que je ressens !

Il ne veut certainement pas hausser le ton parce qu'il sait qu'il est en tort. C'est lui qui a des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, qui trouve que sa vie n'est qu'un bordel sans nom, c'est à cause de lui que Lisa se sent rejetée. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde, elle, pour hausser la voix.

\- Je… Je ne m'en fiches pas, Lisa. Je t'assure ! Je…

\- Alors quoi ? Tu m'oublies pour passer du temps avec ce mec que tu dis ne pas connaître ! Parce que j'ai bien vu, hein, vos jeux de regards entre vous ! Tu m'as prise pour une idiote ? Où est ce que tu l'as rencontré ? T'as eu une histoire avec lui, il y a des années alors qu'on était ensemble et tu veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

Bon sang, non, Dean ne l'a jamais vu avant hier ! Pourquoi s'obstinait elle à lui faire avouer un truc qu'il n'a jamais commis ? Il a toujours été fidèle, il n'a jamais été voir ailleurs, jamais. A croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça, que Dean lui avoue avoir couché avec la moitié de la ville alors qu'ils étaient ensemble !

\- Arrête ! J'ai toujours été fidèle, Lisa ! Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre ! Arrête de vouloir me faire avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait ! J'ai rencontré Cas en même temps que toi !

\- Sauf que je ne te crois pas ! Son surnom, vos regards, vos gestes déplacés, votre embrassade pour vous dire au revoir ! Ouais, j'ai regardé ! Tu fais pas ça avec un mec que tu viens de rencontrer ! Dis moi la vérité !

\- En quelle langue veux tu que je te le dises ? Je. N'ai. Jamais. Rencontré. Cas. Avant. Hier.

Elle balance l'oreiller vers le visage de Dean et celui-ci l'attrape en plein vol.

\- Alors quoi ? Cupidon est passé dans le coin et vous a envoyé une flèche en plein cœur ? Tu penses m'avoir avec ton baratin ? Trouve autre chose si tu veux rompre, _connard_ !

Le deuxième oreiller se dirige vers lui et il le repousse avec son poing tout en lâchant le premier.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu rends tout compliqué, Lisa ?

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'il y a des façons simples de quitter sa partenaire, toi ? T'es qu'un connard de pacotilles ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser dans ce bar minable et de jeter mon dévolu sur un autre abruti !

Dean s'assoit sur le lit parental, sa jambe gauche replié vers ses fesses, et il se frotte énergiquement le visage.

\- Pourquoi parles tu de rupture, Lisa ! Tu vas beaucoup trop vite et…

\- Trop vite ? T'espères quoi ? Que j'accepte que tu encules un mec un soir sur deux ? J'partage pas ! Si tu penses que tu as des tendances gay, je veux pas être la roue de secours ! Dean ! Qu'est ce que t'aimes pas dans notre vie de famille ? Qu'est ce qui te donne envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Dis moi !

Ses deux mains poussent Dean au niveau du torse, évacuant sa colère.

\- L'amour, Lisa ! Voilà ce qui me manque ici !

Plus aucun geste ne vient briser le silence qui suit. Lisa le regarde choquée et des larmes ravagent son doux visage.

\- L'amour ? L'a… Douze ans de vie commune et tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? Tu…

\- Sam dit que je me suis, _peut-être_ , mis avec toi parce que je me sentais redevable. Je t'aime, Lisa, mais comme une sœur ou une meilleure amie, je sais pas !

\- Sam ? Qu'est ce que... ? Tu as parlé avec Sam ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand as tu ressenti l'envie de partir ?.. Je.. Tu.. Redevable ? Tu te sentais redevable ? Putain mais t'es qu'une merde, Dean !

La force de ses mains devient plus hargneux sur son torse, plus détestable. A présent, elle frappe pour faire mal et Dean est obligé de tempérer ses coups en lui emprisonnant ses poignets.

\- Arrête, Lisa ! Je ne veux pas te faire mal !

\- C'est trop tard, Dean ! A mon tour de te faire mal ! Je veux que tu souffres autant que moi je souffre ! Tes paroles me détruisent, Dean ! Je veux que tu partes !

Elle se lève en frappant sa paume sur la joue de son ex amant, y mettant le plus de force possible. Un bruit sec retentit dans la pièce et elle décide de s'acharner sur l'armoire en balançant au sol toutes les fringues de Dean. Ce dernier se frotte la joue en se rendant compte de la claque phénoménale qu'il vient de se prendre.

\- Je veux que tu disparaisse de ma vie ! Je veux que tu crèves dans un accident de bagnoles ! Je veux que tu quittes cette maison pour ne jamais revenir !

Elle prend le tas de vêtements et ouvre la porte avec acharnement pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de l'étage qui mène vers le trottoir. Puis, elle l'ouvre et balance le tas sur le bitume du garage avant de revenir pour s'occuper des sous-vêtements de Dean. Ce dernier reprend soudainement conscience en l'observant déchirer ses boxers.

\- Lisa ! S'il te plaît ! Calme toi !

Elle prend le tiroir exclusivement rempli d'affaires de Dean et se dirige vers la fenêtre du couloir suivi de Dean qui essaye de la freiner.

\- Que je me calme ?

Elle balance entièrement le tiroir vers le sol qui retombe dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme ? Mon mec me quitte pour sucer la queue du père d'une amie à MON fils ! Tu te rends compte ? Je me fais plaquer parce que mon copain trouve plus aguichant de masturber un pénis !

Une nouvelle claque sur sa joue qui lui fait dévier le visage vers la gauche et, là, _là_ , ce qu'il voit le laisse honteux et lui donne envie de pleurer. Son fils est dans le couloir, en pyjama, le livre de Claire dans la main et il le regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Dean sait qu'il a tout entendu et, ça lui donne envie de vomir, de frapper Lisa pour l'avoir ridiculisé devant son petit garçon. Il se tient la joue, dévale rapidement les escaliers, prend les clés de l'impala et sa veste et il sort à l'extérieur, les yeux emplis de haine et de honte. Il grimpe dans sa voiture, se fichant bien que les voisins soient sortis de chez eux, et il démarre en trombe sans avoir défini de destination. Il allait rouler le plus longtemps possible, oublier le regard que son fils venait de lui envoyer, oublier toute cette merde juste le temps de la conduite. Pourtant, au bout de quelques kilomètres, il fouille son jean à la recherche de son téléphone, le sort, se garent sur un parking et il pianote un numéro.

\- Allô ?

Cette fois, il n'arrive plus à contrôler ses larmes, se laissant aller "devant" la voix.

\- Sa..Sam ? Je…

\- Dean ? Qu'est ce que… ? _Oh !_ Ou es tu ?

\- Je suis… Je suis sur le parking à la.. la sortie de la ville.. Je… J'ai besoin de toi..

\- J'arrive !

Il balance son téléphone sur la banquette arrière et il pose son front sur son volant, laissant ses soubresauts rythmés la cadence de ses hurlements. Ce n'est pas quitter Lisa qui le met dans cet état, c'est d'avoir perdu son rôle de père viril devant son fils. La prunelle de ses yeux. Il a menti à Lisa. De l'amour, il en a eu, pour son fils. Il en aura toujours. Comment allait il pouvoir le regarder, maintenant ? Tout ça parce que Lisa n'avait pas su se contenir dans ses paroles. Elle pouvait le haïr, il comprenait parfaitement, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire le lien qu'il avait avec Ben et, pourtant, elle venait de le faire. Il sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour vomir ce qu'il restait de la veille dans son estomac mais très vite, il se retrouve la gorge en feu à vomir de la bile, déchirant sa glotte au passage. C'est à cet instant qu'il entend les roues d'une voiture se garer à ses côtés, une portière s'ouvrir et qu'une main réconfortante se positionne sur son dos.

\- Laisse ton corps recracher toute la tension, Dean. Inspire, expire. Voilà, comme ça.

Dean se laisse guider par son frère et ils se retrouvent très vite assis au sol, dos contre l'Impala tous les deux. Sam lui donne une bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans la main depuis le début et Dean boit une longue gorgée d'eau, laissant le liquide envahir le goût exécrable dans sa bouche. Puis, il souffle en expirant tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Je… Je viens de vivre l'enfer, Sammy.

\- Ce que tu avais à dire n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais… elle a empiré le truc… Lisa a jeté toutes mes fringues dehors, elle m'a frappé aussi, m'a insulté mais… Ce n'était rien comparé à...

Sam lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais il remarque vite que Dean est replongé dans ses souvenirs, que de fines larmes viennent obscurcir sa vue.

\- Comparé à… ? demande t'il dans un murmure comme pour relancer la conversation sans en faire de trop.

\- Comparé à ce qu'elle a dit devant Ben.

Sam hausse un sourcil en attendant une suite qui ne vient pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? continue t'il avec la même compassion que précédemment.

\- Que je la quittais pour sucer la queue du père d'une amie de mon fils, que je préférais masturber des bites que de rester avec elle… Elle m'a giflé après ça et Ben.. Ben m'a regardé avec des yeux exorbités en tenant fermement le livre de Claire dans sa main. déclare t'il d'une voix brisée alors que des larmes retrouvent le chemin sur ses joues.

Il s'acharne à les effacer d'un revers de main mais ses joues semblent soudainement noyées et rien n'arrive à les rendre intact.

\- Tu as honte, c'est ça ? Tu ne devrais pas. Ton fils t'aime pour ce que tu es, Dean. Si tu aimes les hommes, peu importe, lui, c'est toi qu'il voit. Personne d'autre. Il va peut-être avoir besoin de temps, certainement, mais tu es son père. Celui qui l'a élevé, qui lui donne les meilleurs conseils du monde, celui qui partagent sa passion pour le football et pour les vannes pourries. Celui qui lui montre le chemin, qui l'aide à grandir. Il t'aime, peu importe le choix que tu fais.

Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre.

\- Lisa n'a pas été maligne, pas du tout. Il n'aurait pas dû être témoin mais il l'a été. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu lui expliques avec tes mots, que tu lui montres que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec sa mère que tu l'aimeras moins. Il va avoir besoin de toi, Dean. Montre lui que le choix que tu fais te concerne toi, que ce n'est pas sa faute à lui.

\- Evidemment que c'est mon choix, Sammy, il n'est en rien responsable de tout ça !

\- Je le sais, tu le sais. Lui, non. Il va croire que c'est à cause de lui, ce changement. Il va peut-être sans vouloir d'avoir fêté son anniversaire. Que c'est de sa faute si tu as craqué pour le père de son amie. Il va se sentir responsable. Responsable de la séparation de ces parents. Ne le laisse pas croire une chose pareille !

Dean tourne les paroles de son petit frère dans tous les sens en comprenant ce que ça implique. Jamais il ne laisserait son fils croire qu'il est le responsable.

\- Jamais, Sammy ! Jamais !

Un silence reposant s'installe dans la conversation, l'un comme l'autre réfléchissant à la situation. Dean boit de l'eau, plus calme qu'à l'arrivée. Il aimait son fils, il ne le brisera pas comme il vient de le faire avec sa mère.

\- Tu.. Tu crois qu'il n'aura pas honte de moi ? Tu sais.. si je suis.. avec Cas.. Un autre homme..

Il pose son crâne sur la tôle de sa voiture alors qu'un soupir dévale ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi aurait il honte ? Les couples gays existent de plus en plus. Il aura beaucoup de mal au début, c'est un changement radical mais ça aurait été le même problème avec une autre femme. Il faut du temps pour se reconstruire, toi comme lui. N'essaye pas d'aller trop vite, même avec Castiel. Lui aussi, si jamais… il a une vie de famille. En tout cas, Ben est ouvert d'esprit parce que tu lui as inculqué ça alors non, je ne pense pas qu'il est honte de son père.

C'était étonnant à quel point son petit frère pouvait lui rendre le moral par de simples phrases. Sans lui, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Pas surprenant qu'il est pensé tout de suite à son cadet quand il a démarré la voiture.

\- Je.. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Sammy.

\- Inversement pour moi. Tu as toujours été le pilier de notre famille, Dean. Si tu n'avais pas été présent quand j'étais gosse, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est. C'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi. Nous sommes frères et je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi qu'en ce moment.

Dean ricane en tournant le visage vers le cadet de la famille.

\- Fier ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de fier dans ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Avant, tu aurais fui les problèmes, tu te serais jeté sur la première personne qui croise ta route, tu aurais bu à t'en faire un coma éthylique alors qu'aujourd'hui, regarde toi ! Tu restes debout, à penser à ton fils. Tu as grandi, Dean. Mûri. Et pour ça, je suis fier.

Dean lève un sourcil et un demi sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il frappe l'épaule de son frère d'un geste amical pour enlever la niaiserie de leur propos.

\- T'as toujours les mots qu'il faut, hein ?

\- Je suis l'intello de la famille, je te rappelle ! Laisse moi garder ce rôle et toi, continue à jouer les protecteurs au physique ravageur, tu veux !

Ils partent dans un fou rire qui leur fait à tous les deux un bien fou, relativisant la situation actuelle. Puis, le calme revient et Dean retrouve son visage sérieux.

\- Tu sais, en me levant ce matin, mes sentiments pour Cas semblaient encore plus réels qu'hier. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu tomber raide dingue en une journée à peine.

\- Saches que je comprend. Je crois qu'avec Jess, j'ai également eu le droit au coup de foudre. Quand mes yeux se sont rivés aux siens, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était elle et personne d'autre.

\- Et pour elle ?

\- Je crois que c'était la même chose de son côté. Bien sûr, on s'engueule comme tout couple mais… je l'aime toujours plus au fil des jours comme si.. comme si…

\- Comme si la vie ne se résumait qu'à elle, n'est ce pas ?

Sam hoche la tête avant de sourire.

\- Pique pas ma place, c'est moi l'intello, okey ?

Ils rient encore et Dean se sent nettement mieux. Prêt à affronter Lucifer s'il le faut, remonté à bloc.

\- Merci, Sammy. Vraiment. Pour tout.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'interpellé et ils se relèvent tranquillement tous les deux.

\- Retourne auprès de ta femme et de ton gosse, Sam. Je ne veux pas te faire perdre plus de temps.

\- Arrête, Dean. Tu ne me fais rien perdre du tout. Que comptes tu faire ?

\- J'avais promis à Ben de visionner avec lui sa série mais… Je ne pense pas que Lisa soit d'accord pour que j'envahisse le canapé alors je vais l'emmener voir un match de hockey, peut-être, non ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Evidemment que c'est une bonne idée, Dean. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de parler tous les deux aussi, non ? En tout cas, Dean, si tu cherches un endroit où dormir ce soir, tu.. Tu es le bienvenu à la maison, tu sais.

Dean sourit en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

\- Merci Sam. Je.. Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Pas besoin d'un coup de fil ni rien, tu te pointes quand tu veux, okey ?

\- Oui, merci encore. Je..

\- Tais toi et va retrouver ton fils. Bye, frérot !

Sam s'installe dans sa caisse, claque la portière avant de saluer Dean et de disparaître dans sa Ford focus à l'angle de la route. Dean sourit. Non, vraiment, son frère était un mec en or.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Volet 4 de cette petite fic, je m'excuse d'avance pour le court chap' mais je le trouve nettement indispensable. Un père se doit d'expliquer ses ressentis auprès de son fils, n'est ce pas ?

Bref, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos opinions,

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre quatre *-***

" _Il faut de tout pour faire un monde_

 _Il me faut toi pour faire le mien"_

 **Dimanche ; 15h26**

\- Cette place ? Ça te va ? demande Dean en regardant son fils.

\- C'est parfait, Pa !

Ils escaladent les jambes devant leur chemin avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'estrade, une bière dans la main de Dean, un coca dans celle de Ben. Le match de hockey ne commence que dans vingt minutes mais la salle est déjà bien bondée.

\- T'es pas trop déçu de voir un match plutôt que ta série ?

\- Nope', on pourra regarder ça un autre jour !

Dean sourit et son fils le lui renvoie. Bon, très bien, Ben ne semble pas différent avec lui, okey, mais comment amenait le sujet maintenant ? Dean aurait été tenté d'y mettre de l'humour mais il ne semble pas qu'une séparation soit vraiment drôle. Carrément pas, même. Ça se saurait si c'était le cas !

\- Dis, Papa, toi et maman… ?

Bon, au moins il n'avait pas à se tordre dans tous les sens pour réussir à entamer la discussion.

\- Nous… Nous allons nous séparer, oui.

Les coudes de Dean trouve leur place sur ses cuisses, son corps penché en avant le rendant plus coupable mais il s'en fiche. Cette situation le rendait malheureux quand même, il n'avait pas besoin de montrer à son fils qu'il en était fier.

\- C'est.. C'est de ma faute ?

Ben vient de prendre la même posture que son père tant pour se rapprocher de lui que pour éviter que les voisins l'entendent.

\- Bien sûr que non, Ben. Tu n'y es pour absolument rien. Le problème vient de moi et ta mère, pas de toi, certainement pas de toi.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Tu.. Tu n'es pas heureux avec nous ?

Dean soupire. Comment un enfant pouvait il mettre aussi rapidement le doigt sur les bonnes questions à poser ? Surtout avec autant de calme ! Pourquoi Lisa n'avait t'elle pas été capable de le faire ? A cet instant, le plus adulte semblait être leur fils. Eux n'avaient fait que se crêper le chignon alors qu'ils auraient eu plus de facilité à s'exprimer l'un comme l'autre en étant moins hargneux.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je suis heureux avec vous, avec toi, seulement, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne suffisait simplement pas.

\- Je ne suffis pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Ben. Tu sais, pour qu'une vie de couple soit solide, il faut qu'elle soit emplie d'amour. J'ai de l'amour pour toi, beaucoup, à en revendre même, tu es mon rayon de soleil mais je… je n'aime pas ta maman alors ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

Son fils semble méditer sur son dialogue en buvant son coca puis il penche la tête vers lui.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Pourtant, vous étiez heureux, non ? Tu étais toujours content, tu embrassais maman tout le temps mais.. tu le faisais sans amour ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, j'ai aimé ta mère mais pas de la meilleure des façons. Je n'ai jamais eu l'étincelle, le pincement, tu vois ? Tu sais, ta mère a dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Je ne regrette rien de ma vie d'antan, avec elle, avec toi. Je ne fuis pas.

C'est à son tour de boire une gorgée de bière.

\- Quand tu dis l'étincelle, c'est parce que tu l'as ressenti avec Emmanuel, c'est ça ?

Bon sang, il vient tout juste de mettre le doigt dessus dans un simple constat, sans répugnance ni tristesse comme s'il venait juste de déclarer qu'il faisait beau dehors. C'était perturbant surtout quand c'était un môme de onze ans qui annonçait ça de but en blanc.

\- Je.. Ouais. dit il d'une voix cassée, un peu honteux d'expliquer ça à son fils, sa progéniture, _bordel_.

\- Maman a dit que c'était immoral et répugnant quand tu es parti mais… moi, je trouve pas, c'est mal ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'y est mal ?

Son fils se mord les lèvres et se penche un peu plus pour être vraiment à côté de son père.

\- De ne pas être dégoûté parce que tu aimes un homme parce que maman a dit que c'était dégoûtant.

Lisa n'avait vraiment pas été de main morte ce matin. Dean se frotte le visage en avalant une nouvelle rasade.

\- Ce n'est pas mal de ne pas être d'accord avec quelqu'un d'autre, Ben. Dis moi simplement ce que tu en penses si je sortais avec une personne du même sexe que moi.

Avait il le droit de demander ça à son fils ? De le laisser imaginer son père avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ? En tout cas, il venait de le demander, il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Surtout que ce qu'il demandait, c'était si son fils serait d'accord que son père soit gay… Palpitante conversation pour un gosse de onze ans.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas le mal dedans. Moi, ce que j'espère, c'est que tu sois heureux et que je continues à passer du temps avec toi. Regarder la télé, manger tes hamburgers dégoulinant de fromage, de voir des matchs de hockey et de football américains, de te demander ton avis sur ma façon de m'habiller ou de me coiffer. De critiquer tes goûts en musique. Je veux juste continuer à être ton fils, Papa.

Bon sang, Dean en a les larmes aux yeux. Depuis quand son fils était il aussi mature ? Limite plus que lui. A son âge, il ne réfléchissait pas autant. Il cesse de tergiverser et enlace son fils en embrassant son front, simplement heureux de le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu es mon fils, Ben, et je resterais ton père pour toujours. Je… Je t'aime, fiston.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Papa.

Dean est HS, du moins, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Puis, il s'écarte et ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils en souriant.

\- Par contre, je suis triste.

\- C'est normal, Ben. Tes parents se séparent, ce n'est pas un événement glorieux.

\- Oui, je sais mais.. il n'y a pas que ça.

Dean laisse son bras en suspens alors qu'il allait boire et, finalement, il laisse son bras retrouver sa place initiale.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y te rend triste à part ça ?

\- Et bien… C'est bête. dit il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Rien de ce que tu dis ou ne ressente n'est bête, Ben.

Ce dernier semble réfléchir judicieusement à sa manière de formuler sa phrase.

\- Et bah.. Si tu te mets en couple avec Emmanuel alors ça veut dire que Claire va être ma demi-sœur et… tu vois, je l'aime beaucoup quoi…

\- OH !

Oh ! Evidemment ! Dean aurait aimé en rire si ce n'était pas aussi sérieux pour son fils. Après tout, le soucis n'était que déontologique, que ça ne correspondait pas aux mœurs actuels. Franchement, Dean s'en balance royalement du bien ou pas bien en société à part le meurtre, le viol et la pédophilie, bien sûr ! Ça, c'était hors catégorie.

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas avec Castiel, j'aime pas le prénom Emmanuel, et puis, de toute façon, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté Claire et toi alors... Cependant, _hé_ , Ben, tu te trouves pas trop jeune pour être en couple ?

\- J'ai pas parlé d'être en couple, Papa ! Arrête ! répond il en rougissant d'autant plus, mal à l'aise de parler de ses histoires de cœurs devant son père.

Ce dernier sourit en fixant son attention sur le terrain en contrebas qui commence à se remplir des joueurs.

\- Tu te rends compte que je vais faire fondre les femmes comme les hommes, maintenant ? dit son fils en rigolant.

\- _Hé_ , mon garçon, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les traces de ton père, tu sais ? ricane t'il en donnant un petit coup de genou contre la jambe de son fils.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, Papa.

\- Et bien saches que moi non plus !

Et sur ces belles paroles, l'arbitre sonne le départ du match tel que la relation père/fils dans les gradins.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction, et finalement, je vous ai menti, un petit lemon apparaît dans ce chapitre... (J'crois que j'arrive plus à écrire sans en mettre un maintenant x)). Bref, je me tais.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre cinq *-***

" _L'amour est juste un mot,_

 _jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive_

 _et lui donne le sens que vous cherchiez"_

 **Mercredi ; 18h35**

Dean n'a jamais été aussi serein de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il a son cœur qui tambourine frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il a son estomac qui palpite, ses jambes qui sont molles et, pourtant, il ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs. Lundi, en rentrant chez son frère chez qui il loge le temps que Lisa se calme, Ben l'a appelé surexcité en lui apprenant que Castiel _-Emmanuel pour son fils-_ avait également rompu le même jour que Dean avec sa conjointe et donc qu'il était libre comme l'air. Evidemment, il était quand même triste pour Cas d'avoir à subir une séparation mais pas seulement, il était également heureux de savoir que, finalement, Dean n'était pas le seul à avoir senti cette alchimie entre eux. Il en avait fait part le soir même à son frère et Jessica en évitant soigneusement d'en parler devant Gabriel et ils avaient été d'excellents conseillers. Bon, Dean savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, qu'ils allaient tous deux avoir besoin de temps et qu'ils devaient forcément apprendre à se connaître mieux avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il était heureux. Bien plus heureux qu'autrefois alors même que rien n'est réellement commencé.

Bref, il est serein devant la porte de la maison aux volets rouges, un pack de bières dans une main, un DVD dans l'autre. Il sonne grâce à celle-ci et il entend une douce mélodie remplir l'habitacle. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur la plus belle créature que Dean ait vu jusqu'ici. Il sourit, son bonheur s'inscrivant involontairement sur son visage, et l'hôte y répond de la même manière avec un détail en plus: des yeux pétillants. Aucun mot n'est échangé, comme si parler allait briser l'instant magique, et Castiel se décale un peu pour laisser l'invité surprise _-parce que l'hôte n'avait eu aucun mot sur la soudaine apparition de Dean-_ entrer dans sa belle demeure au style sobre. L'invité semble avoir choisi le bon jour puisque, à priori, Castiel est seul. Dean entend la porte derrière lui se refermer et il laisse ses yeux admirer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve. Tout est lumineux grâce aux nombres de baies vitrées qui donnent sur le jardin et l'entrée mène directement au salon composée d'un magnifique canapé en cuir d'angle qui envahit pratiquement le centre de la salle, d'une télé accrochée directement au plafond grâce à un bras en métal, d'un immense bureau qui se situe juste derrière le canapé et d'une table à manger juste devant les vitres. Il fait quelques pas de plus et il remarque une grande cuisine à sa droite délimitée par un îlot à la forme extravagante d'une blancheur à rendre Lucifer le plus saint de tous les anges. Puis, en se penchant un peu, il remarque que le mur à droite de l'entrée cache à l'arrière un grand escalier en marbre dont les marches sont plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres comme si elles se battaient avec la gravité. Pas de doute possible, il était bien chez un écrivain aux idées décalées. Et pour Dean, ce n'était absolument pas un défaut. Cependant, il remarque vite que la décoration semble… et bien, tout simplement inexistante. Pas de cadres, de photos, de babioles inutiles. Juste un vide béant comme si personne n'habitait dans cette baraque depuis des décennies sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun grain de poussières. Dean lève un sourcil vers son hôte qui reporte son attention sur chaque recoin de sa maison.

\- Még a tout pris, c'était elle qui s'occupait de la décoration alors… j'ai trouvé ça normal.

Dean hoche la tête, pas vraiment d'accord sur le fait de trouver ça "normal" mais il n'avait aucun droit de juger. Castiel faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout.

\- En tout cas, j'avais raison, ta maison est aussi belle que la mienne si ce n'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus lumineuse et accueillante !

\- Je n'ai pas de billard ni de baby foot alors… Non, ma maison est moins accueillante que la tienne.

Dean rit avant de montrer le pack de bières qu'il tient dans la main.

\- Il faut peut-être que tu les mettes au frais, je viens juste de les acheter.

Castiel s'approche et les prend. Puis, il se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo pour les ranger à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il se retourne et invite Dean à s'installer sur les petits tabourets de l'îlot servant apparemment autant de comptoir de bar que de plan de travail.

\- J'ai également apporté le DVD du seigneur des anneaux, la trilogie, mais… c'est pas nécessairement pour ce soir. D'ailleurs, j'arrive comme ça à l'improviste mais tu as peut-être un truc de prévu ?

\- Non, Dean. Je n'avais rien de prévu si ce n'est, peut-être, d'avancer dans mon roman mais il attendra demain.

Ils se sourient à nouveau comme deux adolescents conscients de l'attraction de l'un et l'autre mais goûtant simplement l'échange entre eux sans vouloir brusquer leur début de relations.

\- Tu veux un whisky ?

\- Un écrivain a un stock de scotch dans sa réserve ?

\- Je suis écrivain, pas antisocial, Dean. sourit Castiel en sortant un whisky qui semble coûter une fortune vu le design de la bouteille.

Dean reste, un instant, pantelant. Belle baraque, whisky de luxe, canapé en cuir qui doit coûter au minimum son salaire sur trois mois et encore, dans quoi venait il de se fourrer ?

\- Euh… Cas, tu.. tu es un écrivain de renom, n'est ce pas ?

Et il a la confirmation de ses réflexions au vu du sourire amusé que son hôte lui envoie. Bon sang, non vraiment, Dean était un boulet. Pourquoi ne s'était il pas renseigné sur ses voisins ? Il aurait pu apprendre qu'un mec hyper connu côtoyait son quartier quand même ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, Dean était tombé sous son charme, lui avait fait du rentre dedans, l'avait collé d'une manière hyper provocante en lui apprenant le billard, l'avait obligé de rompre _-bon, pas vraiment, ce n'était pas réellement sa faute-_ et il se pointait chez lui, la bouche en cœur. Comment avait il pu passer à côté ? Okey, la première fois qu'il l'a vu, Castiel avait bégayé comme un gamin donc, bon, il pouvait trouver son excuse plausible mais… Ses fringues par exemple ? Quel écrivain pouvait se permettre de porter des tenues chics ? Il aurait dû se mettre la puce à l'oreille à ce moment là ! Et ce ne devait pas être une infirmière qui amenait l'argent à foison, le lieu hospitalier n'était pas connu pour sa richesse.

\- Dé..Désolé, Cas..euh..Emmanuel.

Un mécano qui rentre dans sa vie, c'était une plaisanterie quand même ! Comment avait il pu se laisser berner par ses sentiments ? On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ! C'était un rituel, c'est comme si Nirvana se mettait à la musique classique, irréel. Dean se lève en balbutiant des phrases incohérentes qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même avant de se diriger vers la porte pour fuir un environnement qui n'accueille pas les gens comme lui. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il sent une main le retenir par la manche lui envoyant des piques de bien-être dans son estomac et il cède en se retournant vers Castiel.

\- Dean.. Non.. Ne.. Ne pars pas.. S'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir, vraiment pas mais… Comment allait t'il réussir à être à l'aise alors qu'il sait qu'en face de lui, il a un mec cultivé, passionnant de nombreux être humains ? Comment, Dean, un simple mécano de bas étage pourrait il être intéressant dans une conversation ? Le coup de foudre, d'accord, il l'avait envisagé même accepté mais, franchement, avec une personne vivant dans un univers opposé ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas compatible.

\- Emmanuel…

\- Cas.. Appelle moi, Cas, je t'en prie.

Mon dieu, ses yeux lui envoient une telle tristesse que Dean sent son cœur se briser. Il pouvait faire souffrir Lisa, son frère encore mais pas Cas, il se l'interdisait même si… merde, il ne le connaît vraiment pas ! La preuve !

\- Cas, écoutes, je…

\- Oui, je suis connu. Oui, je vends des milliers d'exemplaires dans le monde. Oui, j'ai de l'argent et alors ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Qu-Quoi ? _Hé_ , c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien ! Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire mécano qui gagne un peu plus de mille balles par mois ! Comment veux tu que je rivalise avec… _ça_ ?

Il montre du doigt le canapé en cuir, le bureau avant de fixer les iris de son hôte.

\- Mais je m'en fiches de tout ça ! s'écrie Castiel en balayant la pièce de ses mains.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Trois mois ? Deux ans ? Nous ne sommes juste pas du même monde, Cas.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es né sur Terre tout comme moi. dit il le plus sérieusement possible.

\- C'est… Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'essaye de te dire !

Cette fois, les iris de Castiel deviennent nettement plus sombres faisant reculer Dean d'un pas.

\- Et alors ? Laisse nous une chance ! Comment peux tu t'avouer vaincu alors que tu ne connais pas mon "monde" ? demande t'il en mimant les guillemets.

\- Je...euh…

\- Voilà ! Ta fuite n'a pas de mots alors tu viens t'asseoir sur ce putain de tabouret, tu bois ce foutu whisky qui n'est qu'un liquide parmi tant d'autres et tu restes avec moi pour mater ton film qui a révolutionné le monde selon tes dires ! finit il par s'écrier furax.

Dean a les yeux exorbités devant la franchise et le manque de délicatesse de son Cas. Il ne le connaît décidément pas du tout mais il peut affirmer que ce trait de caractère lui va à ravir. Il est d'autant plus sexy quand il fronce les sourcils en colère que quand il fait son timide. Dean se met à rire. Bon sang, cet écrivain cache bien son jeu !

\- Pou-Pourquoi ris tu ?

La mine confuse sur son visage achève Dean qui se retient contre le mur, déposant son front sur la matière, essayant de reprendre son calme.

\- Juste, Cas, ne change pas !

L'interpellé semble reprendre confiance et se détendre tout en ne quittant pas son invité des yeux.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Dean.

Puis, il soupire en se massant la nuque.

\- Excuse moi d'avoir.. euh… abusé des mots ?

 _\- Oula_ , t'excuse pas pour ça, je trouve que ça te donne un côté rebelle absolument charmant.

Il cligne d'un œil, charmeur, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bon, allez, Cas, sers moi ce foutu verre de whisky ! rit il en se dirigeant vers l'îlot central.

Après tout, une soirée ne coûtait rien, sûrement pas en la passant avec ce mec. Il s'installe à nouveau sur le tabouret alors que Cas verse le liquide dans les verres à portés de mains dans un silence presque religieux. Dean dépose ses lèvres sur le bord du verre et goûte la boisson. Bon sang, _ça_ , c'est du whisky de luxe ! Sec et fruité ? En tout cas, un vrai délice pour les papilles.

\- C'est.. C'est vraiment bon.

Castiel sourit en apposant lui-même ses lèvres sur son verre. Puis, il se penche sur l'îlot et se masse la nuque.

\- Je… Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, Dean.

\- Moi aussi, Cas.

Dean se mord les lèvres alors qu'il approche à nouveau son verre comme pour se donner contenance. _Bordel_ , il avait un mec riche et connu devant lui et ça le rendait tout sauf à l'aise.

\- J'ai… Claire m'a appris que ta séparation dimanche a été très… mouvementée ?

Fallait il vraiment parler de ça ? Dean se frotte le visage en soupirant.

\- Horrible serait le bon mot. Et toi ?

L'écrivain secoue les épaules alors qu'il boit son verre d'une traite sous le regard médusé de Dean. Il.. Il a la boisson facile ce type. Ce dernier se resserre un verre calmement.

\- Plutôt bien pour ma part. Még n'a pas bronché et elle envisageait une rupture, elle aussi.

Castiel lève ses yeux de son verre pour les poser sur le visage de Dean. Ses iris sont dilatés, son souffle est haché, il se mord la lèvre et le sexe de Dean tressaute. Ce mec envoie des ondes sexuelles presque involontairement et l'invité n'a plus qu'une envie: le prendre sur cette îlot pour le rendre impur. _Bordel_ , il s'est promis de prendre son temps avec son coup de foudre et voilà qu'il ne pense plus qu'à le sauter. La tension dans la pièce semble ne pouvoir se détendre que lorsque les deux êtres humains auront évacué tous leurs hormones. Est ce qu'un coup de foudre amène directement leur corps à vouloir se rejoindre ? A priori. Le plus étrange et déstabilisant pour Dean est qu'il bande déjà alors que… ils ne se sont même pas touchés ! C'était absolument absurde !

\- Cas...

Elle sort d'où cette voix rauque au timbre sensuelle ? Depuis quand la voix de Dean joue les michorettes ? Il ne contrôle définitivement plus son corps avec sa tête. L'invité se lève de son siège, ne cessant pas d'observer les gestes de son hôte, alors que Castiel fait le tour du comptoir. Lorsque ce dernier ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant les lèvres, comme si un aimant venait de se placer dans leur périmètre. Les lèvres de Castiel sont charnues et sèches mais pour Dean, elles sont tendres et voluptueuses. Il n'aurait pu imaginer un meilleur baiser que celui-là. Tendre, sensuel, aimant, fiévreux. L'invité se retrouve au paradis alors que seul leur bouche est en mouvement. Cependant, très vite et par besoin, deux langues se rejoignent timidement, se goûtant l'une et l'autre chastement, s'imprégnant leur forme et contour et, enfin, elles se mettent à danser langoureusement entre elles comme si, finalement, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, en harmonie. Dean perd la tête mais il n'est pas le seul. Comment était ce possible qu'une telle attraction existe entre deux êtres ? Quand Dean reprend le fil de ses pensées, il voit Castiel torse nu pratiquement accroupi embrassant ses abdominaux avec ses dents, ses lèvres, sa langue. Quand a t'il cessé de l'embrasser ? Il lui semble pourtant qu'il ressent encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, comment était ce possible ? _Bon sang_ , il entend le cliquetis de sa ceinture tomber mollement au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et alors que Dean récupère son semblant de souffle régulier, il crispe ses doigts sur le bord du comptoir en sentant une langue chaude et râpeuse sur toute la longueur de sa hampe.

 _\- Putain !..._

Ses jointures sont aussi blanches que la couleur majoritaire de cette pièce et il se mord énergiquement la lèvre inférieure laissant le goût du sang envahir sa salive qu'il n'arrive plus à avaler. Franchement, que quelqu'un rallume la lumière parce que, là, Dean ne voit plus que des étoiles lumineuses et des licornes roses. Une bouche se resserre sur son membre et c'est l'effusion de bonheur. Il gémit à s'en casser les cordes vocales, son sexe tendu à l'extrême alors que Castiel accélère ses mouvements avec une brutalité des plus jouissives. _Oh merde que oui_ , l'invité est sur le point de jouir dans une bouche quasi inconnue qu'il ne savait pas aussi exquise. Le bruit des succions et la cadence rythmique ont raison de lui et, dans un dernier gémissement, il se déverse entièrement dans cet étau désirable. Sa tête part en arrière et il essaye de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il entend du mouvement devant lui. Il la redresse dans l'espoir de voir son amant - _son amant !_ \- le regarder avec passion et ce qu'il voit réellement le laisse pantelant. Castiel le fixe envieusement tout en se prenant en main lui-même. La scène est juste terriblement sensuelle et Dean n'arrive pas à se sentir gêné ou à vouloir regarder ailleurs. Voir un mec se faire du bien devant lui n'avait jamais été l'un de ses fantasmes mais, à cet instant, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Castiel penche la tête dans un grognement rauque et sa semence s'écoule sur le torse de Dean qui n'a pas cessé de le fixer dans les yeux. Puis, comme si Dean se devait de le féliciter, il pose ses paumes sur les joues de l'hôte et l'embrasse avec ferveur.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Cas, mais… _Putain_ , c'était juste trop bon !

\- Je crois que j'en avais envie depuis samedi, Dean… Je…

Dean ne le laisse pas finir et envahit à nouveau ses douces lèvres. Cinq jours… Cinq foutus jours pour tomber raide dingue d'un mec… Bon, pour la question de prendre son temps, Dean pouvait revenir. Castiel se masse la nuque, gêné, en reculant d'un pas tandis que ses yeux se fixent vers le sol.

\- Voilà plus de six mois que je n'ai pas… que j'ai… pas couché… enfin… Tu… bégaye l'incroyable amant de Dean dans un murmure.

\- Avec Még, tu veux dire ? Cas...

Dean pose son index et pouce sur le menton de son partenaire pour lui faire relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Cas… C'était incroyable. Vraiment bon. Tu n'imagines…

\- Et toi, Dean ? A quand remonte ta dernière nuit avec Lisa ?

Dean rougit, pas certain de la réponse à fournir et puis, quoi ? Sa vie sexuelle ne regarde que lui, non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été foudroyé par l'éclair qu'il a des comptes à rendre… Enfin, si, bizarrement, Castiel pouvait tout lui demander, il y répondra le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Vendredi.

Castiel sourit. Qu'y avait il de drôle dans ce mot ? Dean lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Je peux donc te classer comme un homme ayant eu une vie sexuelle bien remplie ?

\- Hein ? Qu-Quoi ? Tu…

Il voit son amant se revêtir sans abandonner son sourire de son visage et Dean rougit d'autant plus. Parlent t'ils depuis tout à l'heure la queue à l'air ? L'invité se dépêche de s'habiller lui aussi, son regard toujours aussi perdu dans la conversation.

\- C'est juste que depuis samedi soir, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de livre et, comme tu peux le constater, mon personnage se raccroche principalement à toi alors…

\- Tu… Cas ! Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires ! Je veux pas voir défiler mon autobiographie dans un de tes bouquins !

L'hôte retourne derrière l'îlot pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Dean… Notre histoire est belle, du moins son commencement, elle mérite d'être racontée. Personne ne saura que c'est toi, tu sais ?

Dean se racle la gorge en s'installant à nouveau sur le tabouret qui avait semble t'il chuté pendant leur… ébat ?

\- D'a-D'accord mais… je… je veux la lire avant tout le monde.

\- Bien sûr, tu seras le premier à la lire même avant mon éditeur. Cela te convient ? demande t'il les yeux pétillants.

Comment refuser devant un visage aussi attendrissant ? Dean hoche la tête, ses yeux ayant la même lueur que son partenaire. Il est amoureux. Plus de doute là dessus.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous,

Et voilà le dernier chapitre !

Je sais que j'aurais pu en faire une fiction plus longue, en me concentrant sur les séparations etc.. mais, non, cette mini fic reste centrée sur le coup de foudre de deux êtres et je m'en reste là (Ne soyez pas frustré).

Bref, heureuse qu'elle vous ai plu _-merci pour vos commentaires-_ ,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre six *-***

" _Il y a des rencontres qui marquent_

 _toute une vie"_

 **Six mois plus tard ;**

 **Samedi ; 08h14**

Depuis plusieurs mois, Dean sait ce qu'il l'attend au réveil et il en sourit d'avance dans son subconscient.

 _Il va sentir des lèvres se poser sur sa joue, descendre sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, vers son torse. Une langue va caresser sensuellement un de ses tétons déjà durci, puis, elle va s'attaquer au deuxième. Des dents vont finir par les mordiller et il perdra la régularité de son souffle. Ensuite, la langue va continuer son manège sur son ventre, suivant sa ligne à la perfection. Elle goûtera le creux de sa naissance, l'encerclant avec finesse, puis, elle dévalera la légère pente vers son bas ventre déjà gonflé à bloc. Elle jouera avec les quelques poils qui se battent en duel, des dents tireront dessus avec sensualité et Dean ouvrira les yeux pour contempler ce geste, son souffle erratique. Il observera alors cette langue dévier son membre proéminent pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de lécher toute la longueur de sa hampe. Ensuite, il la sentira sur son entrée, contournant salivement les bords serrés de cet étau et il se détendra en la sentant en lui. Il gémira, sans doute, alors qu'une main viendra encercler la douce surface lisse de son sexe déjà bien humide. Il sentira, par la suite, un doigt pénétrer son intimité alors qu'un lent va et vient va se faire son membre. Il va se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir mais la bouche devant lui va lui ordonner d'arrêter alors il cessera de la mordre. Un deuxième doigt étirera son entrée mais il ne sentira aucune douleur grâce au mouvement de poignet sur son membre. Là, il sait d'avance qu'il demandera de le sentir en lui parce qu'il se sentira sur le point de jouir. Alors, il entendra un emballage se déchirer puisqu'il aura refermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir la sensation sur le point d'arriver. Sa bouche s'ouvrira d'elle-même, impatiente alors qu'il goûtera l'avancée de ce sexe à l'intérieur de lui l'emmenant à se tendre involontairement à cause de son étroitesse mais il se détendra bien vite en sentant un geste sur sa verge. Puis, il ouvrira les yeux pour regarder les pupilles dilatées bleues en face de lui alors que le membre sera ancré profondément et entièrement dans son étau. Plus aucun geste ne viendra briser leur échange pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, l'objet de son désir commencera à disparaître de son entrée pour mieux revenir jusqu'à atteindre son point sensible qu'il lui fera hurler d'extase. Il en redemandera encore, l'incitant à être plus rapide, plus brusque. Et le sexe en lui accélérera la cadence jusqu'à ce que Dean ne ressente plus rien qu'une déferlante d'étoiles filantes. Il crispera ses doigts sur le corps devant lui, il criera tout son bonheur avant d'hurler le prénom de son partenaire et il jouira sur son ventre. Sa jouissance l'amènera à se contracter et il sentira un liquide se déverser en lui avant de sentir deux belles lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour rendre leur acte plus réel, plus aimant._

Et ce matin ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il embrasse avec ferveur la bouche sur lui en posant ses deux paumes sur les joues de Castiel avant de l'écarter pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Hey, Cas !

\- Hello, Dean.

Ils sourient l'un comme l'autre en s'embrassant plus chastement avant que l'écrivain ne s'enlève de lui pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Dean ose enlever le préservatif, y faire un nœud et le balancer dans une corbeille à quelques pas d'eux. Puis, il remonte la couverture sur eux deux avant d'encercler le torse à côté de lui de son bras gauche tout en embrassant l'épaule de son amant. Ils ferment les yeux tous les deux, reposés et heureux en pensant à ce début de journée des plus promettant. Ils soupirent l'un et l'autre d'extase alors qu'ils retombent dans les affres du sommeil.

* * *

\- PA ! CAS ! DEBOUT !

Deux corps se jettent sur leur lit et Dean sent un minuscule petit poids sur son torse.

\- PAPA ! Tu nous as promis de nous emmener chez Gabriel pour son anniversaire !

L'interpellé grogne en ouvrant un œil pour regarder son fils. Il s'éclaircit la voix en se raclant la gorge.

\- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, garnement ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque midi !

Cette fois, Dean ouvre grand les yeux en se redressant, faisant basculer son fils sur le lit. Claire sautille sur leur lit en évitant les jambes de son père qui continuait de dormir. Il se frotte les yeux avant de les fixer sur son fils.

\- J'arrive. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant ? Toi aussi, Claire.

\- Pourquoi ? demande son fils en se levant du lit.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un oreiller et de le lancer sur le visage de Ben qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

\- Déguerpissez ! Papa est nu et aimerait bien mettre au moins un caleçon !

Son fils ouvre de grands yeux avant de grimacer en tirant la langue.

\- Ah ! Berk ! C'est dégueu !

Claire rougit ce qu'y le fait rire à gorges déployées et ils s'éclipsent tous les deux en hurlant leur mécontentement. Dean se dépêche d'enfiler un boxer et un jean alors que Castiel émerge seulement.

\- Tu es déjà debout ? demande t'il en baillant, ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

 _\- Hé_ , la belle au bois dormant, il est midi moins dix, il est temps de bouger !

Castiel saute du lit rapidement en s'habillant à son tour, légèrement alarmé.

\- C'est pas possible ! Sam nous attend pour midi chez lui ! Je…

\- Relax, _bébé_ , la bouffe va pas s'envoler, tu sais ?!

L'écrivain grogne simplement en réponse tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de bain, Dean sourit en sachant pertinemment que son amant ne sera bavard qu'après avoir avalé une bonne tasse de café chaud. Il descend vers la cuisine en s'agrippant comme un dingue aux escaliers qu'il lui semble toujours aussi décalé et il s'arrête en bas pour admirer les cadres qui ont naturellement trouvé leur place sur les murs blancs de cette maison aux volets rouges. Il est pas peu fier de se trouver à l'intérieur, souriant comme un bienheureux à côté de l'homme de sa vie, leur deux enfants à leurs côtés. Il met en marche la cafetière, prépare deux grosses tartines de confitures au miel: une pour Cas et une pour Claire qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans miel même avant d'aller déjeuner. Puis, il remplit deux tasses de cafés sans sucre parce que le sucre fait grossir et diminuer les vaisseaux sanguins et il ouvre le journal parce qu'il est important d'être continuellement au courant des événements du monde. Il sourit en pensant à la façon dont son homme à réussi à changer ses habitudes de vie et il souffle sur son café. Il lève les yeux en entendant les deux loustiques descendre non sans discrétion les marches et il rit en voyant leur visage heureux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait, bande de cachottiers ?

Ils rougissent tous les deux mais Dean n'a pas le temps de continuer que Castiel descend les marches à son tour, prend sa tasse et s'assied paresseusement sur un tabouret. Le mécanicien l'embrasse amoureusement avant d'aller se préparer à son tour. A midi trente, ils se retrouvent tous les quatre dans l'Impala à traverser la ville pour rejoindre le cadet des Winchesters, Ben installé avec un énorme paquet cadeau sur les genoux.

\- Trente minutes de retard, je n'en reviens pas !

Dean rit en jetant un œil vers le passager.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ton retard à l'anniversaire de Ben ?

\- Je...euh…

\- T'inquiètes, _bébé_ , Sam est rodé maintenant !

Un demi sourire se dessine sur le visage de Castiel alors qu'il serre l'écharpe de son cou.

\- Justement ! Quand va t'on réussir à être à l'heure ? Je ne comprends pas ! Avant le fameux samedi, j'étais l'homme le plus ponctuel au monde et depuis...

Dean sourit davantage alors qu'il est sur le point de se garer devant le grand garage de son frère.

\- Est ce une pointe de regret que j'entend dans ta voix ?

Les portes arrières s'ouvrent et se referment rapidement laissant les deux adultes seuls dans l'habitacle.

\- Ce que je regrette à l'heure qu'il est, c'est de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'offrir ton cadeau.

\- Mon cadeau ?

Dean enlève la clé du contact et se tourne vers son âme sœur, un sourcil relevé. Il remarque le passager ouvrir son trench coat où est dissimulé un objet recouvert d'un immonde paquet cadeau que Ben avait acheté pour son cousin. Castiel lui tend dans un sourire et Dean le prend avec délicatesse.

\- Pourquoi Cas ?

\- Tais toi et ouvre le.

Il le déchire rapidement, impatient, et ses yeux révèlent de la surprise en admirant le livre dans sa main.

\- Cas…

\- Je sais que tu devais le lire en premier mais… Cette édition est spécialement pour toi.

Dean pose son index sur la surface en contournant les traits de l'image sur la couverture. Celle ci montre Dean le visage souriant sincèrement, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur alors qu'il regarde l'homme à côté de lui au visage aussi expressif que le sien avec la petite barbe en moins. L'image traduit en elle-même leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, dévoilant un bonheur infini. Il amène le livre à ses lèvres, refoulant quelques larmes sur le point d'envahir son visage. Castiel l'écarte de sa bouche pour le retourner et Dean lit le résumé : " _Je me croyais heureux dans les limbes de ma vie, n'espérant pas mieux ni même pire. Je vivais avec ce que Dieu m'a autorisé à avoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait de me donner la chance de connaître l'Amour avec un grand A et pourtant, mon chemin a croisé cet homme. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux._ " A présent, de fines gouttes tombent mollement sur le cuir du siège, il retourne à nouveau le livre, heureux.

\- Je t'aime, Castiel.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

Ils s'embrassent l'un et l'autre avec douceur et amour, satisfaits, comblés. Castiel est amoureux. Dean est amoureux. Et l'intitulé du livre suffit à raconter leur histoire: " _Le jour où nous sommes tombés l'un pour l'autre_ ".

 ***-* The End *-***


End file.
